Modern communications equipment requires the use of accurate, high speed, extremely linear elements useful in connection with digital tuning techniques. Many elements, such as voltage variable capacitors, saturable reactors, piezoelectric capacitors and switchable fixed elements, have been used before but each falls short in one or more ways in terms of speed, accuracy, linearity and power requirements. In accordance with the present invention, we provide a high-speed binary tuning element requiring very little power for tuning, and zero power for latching.